Superweapons
A superweapon is not a technical term, it merely refers to any weapon deemed to be destructive on a truly massive scale. To fight fire with fire, the galactic superpowers constantly compete to build more and more desructive superweapons. The actual use of a superweapon is frowned upon by the galactic community, as their use is deemed unfair ...but some are more than willing to use superweapons if they can get away with it, such as the Grox and the Grand Alliance. Alliance Superweapons The Hypercannon The hypercannon was a large energy weapon built by the early alliance after the original alliance races combined some of their technologies. A hypercannon shot was powerful enough to obliterate planets with the force of a planet buster, but the cannon was capable of firing shots in quick succession. It truly was a mighty weapon, way ahead of its time... which is why the galactic community panicked and sent a strike team to destroy the weapon. This was a shame, as the hypercannon could have been used to utterly destroy the Grox within two weeks. Judgement Class Superdreadnaught It took the alliance thousands of years to redescover the technology behind the hypercannon, by which time the Grox had grown too powerful to be defeated by it. The Solan decided that the hypercannon would be excellent if attatched to a dreadnaught, so the Xabuloids built the Solan a fleet Judgement class superdreadnaughts, which were effectively massive hypercannons with cooling systems, generators and engines attatched. Sadly, cooling problems meant that a Judgement class couldn't destroy a planet in one shot. However, when multiple superdreadnaughts fired their hypercannons at the same target simultaneously, they were able to destroy larger targets. Here is a table showing how many superdreadnaughts are required to destroy certain objects... Titan Class Superdreadnought The Paragans' answer to the Judgement class, the Titan class is armed with a TerraCannon, which is powerful enough to create disruptions in the mass field. No known ship is strong enough to survive even a single shot. The TerraCannon is so poweful that it has been known to bend Class-A shields. Unlike the Judgement class, which requires hours to cool its hypercannon after use, the Titan class can fire shots from its TerraCannon in quick succession. X-BH4 Superdreadnaught The X-BH4 is the Xabuloids' answer to the Judgement and Titan class superdreadnaughts. It is armed with an IEMP cannon, which fires over a hundred tonnes of matter plasma and then fires over a hundred tonnes of antimatter plasma. The antimatter collides with the matter in the middle of the enemy fleet. The collision causes an EMP which fries all electrical equipment in the enemy fleet and causes a communications blackout through the local group of stars. The antimatter plasma can also be fired at a planet, blowing it to pieces. Antimatter is quite expensive, and the X-BH4 fires lots of it, so the IEMP cannon is the most powerful weapon to fire in the galaxy. Black Hole Converter Another Paragan superweapon, the Axom class is armed with a black hole converter, a device used to create black holes in the middle of enemy fleets or next to well fortified enemy planets. The Axom class transports a large amount of mass which is then channeled into a small spot using the same technology as abduction beams. The density at this spot becomes so large that a small black hole is formed. The Axom class then dumps all the excess mass and flies away VERY quickly. The black hole absorbs the excess mass and becomes so large that it consumes the entire star system. The Axom class then refuels its mass hold by abducting material from a nearby star. The Earthquake Device There are few races that can still remember when the Xabuloids first entered to galactic stage, millions of years ago... suffice to say that a massive war broke out between the Xabuloids and the rest of galactic arm gamma. The Xabuloids only managed to survive due to their earthquake device, a superweapon that caused massive earthquakes all over the surface of a planet, destroyng all structures and creatures larger than a Chronosian cat. The Xabuloids bribed everyone to forget about the war and decommissioned the earthquake device as part of the agreement... or so they said. In fact, they stil possess the device and they still use it occasionally, but only the Solan and the Paragans are aware of this. Grox Superweapons The Starkiller The starkiller is an extremely mysterious Grox superweapon. nobody knows what it actually is, or why the Grox don't use it more often, but the starkiller is capable of completely obliterating stars and all the bodies that orbit them. Entire star systems disappear without a trace. The Grox used this superweapon multiple times to destroy the original Solan empire. The Staff of Death It is thought that Steve, the Massari time-share salesman, went insane and built the Staff of Death for the Grox. The Staff of Life is a Massari device that instantly and fully terraforms a planet to comfortable conditions for complex organic life. The Staff of Death instantly destroys all life on a planet and renders it completely uninhabitable. Since the Grox like uninhabitable planets, the Staff of Life can be used to kill Grox and prepare the planet for colonization, but the Staff of Death can be used to kill other races and prepare the planet for the Grox. General Superweapons Planet Buster Aah, the planet buster. Its use is strictly prohibited by the galactic community, but everyone uses it anyway. Simply put, the planet buster is a one-shot bomb type weapon that destroys an entire planet. Its workings are very complex, and the manufacture of a planet buster can cost up to five million sporebucks. That said, not all races can manufacture planet busters. The Paragans have been working on a molecular constructor that will assemble planet busters very quickly from a supply of subatomic particles. Alas, the planet buster is extremely complex, detailed and fragile, leaving all efforts fruitless so far. Gravitation Wave The gravitation wave is said to be based on the Xabuloids' earthquake device. It also destroys all structures and creatures larger than a Chronosian cat, but it does not cause earthquakes. Instead, a dense wave of gravitons sweep the planet, destroying large, relatively fragile objects. Any race with intelligence can see that this technology is easy to manufacture after starship gravity has been invented. However, races that knew the Xabuloids will also know that it is best not to use the gravitation wave very often. Static Cling The static cling is a device that ionizes a planet's atmosphere and causes oscillations in its magnetic field. Whilst this effect lasts, all vehicles and electrical devices within the planet's atmosphere are jammed. Unlike the Xabuloid IEMP, a static cling does not destroy electronics, just renders them inoperable for a short length of time. The galactic community only gives this technology to those who will use it to ease diplomatic situations... or so they hope. Fanatical Frenzy The fanatical frenzy is, quite frankly, the most amazing superweapon of them all. What could possibly be better than brainwashing an enemy race into giving you their planet? More importantly, how in Spode's name does it work? According to the religeous zealots that use the device, it "is the work of Spode". According to proffessor Polaris of the grand alliance, the fanatical frenzy alignes the synapses in creatures' brains, making them highly sensitive to propaganda. Telling them that they will either recieve ultimate glory or burn for all eternity depending on whether or not they leave the planet is enough to make them leave. However, it takes someone who would truly and blindly believe that this would happen to use as a template to brainwash the planet. Sadly, only worshippers of Spode believe this strongly enough. Other Superweapons Planetary Microwave A rare weapon, invented by an advanced race long ago and scavenged by some current empires, the planetary microwave kills all the creatures on a planet quite painfully. It also severely damages plants, boils a significant portion of the planet's oceans, and melts the planet's ice caps and mountains. Radiation Gate The centre of the galaxy is a dangerous place... the Grox pose the most obvious threat, but the extreme interstellar radiation, the lack of the galactic community's presence and the massive starbattles between alliance forces and the remnants of the Grox only add to the danger. Another threat is the strange races that live in interstelar space around the galactic core. Nobody knows where they came from, but they are unlike anything else in the galaxy. One apparently robotic race owns a superweapon called the radiation gate, which seems to open a wormhole anchored inside an enemy ship at one end and insie a star's core at the other end. Needless to say, few have observed this event and survived. The Mind Reprogrammer The Mind Reprogrammer is a superweapon owned by the now reclusive Omniplexians. The Omniplex Sporidei were in the original grand alliance until they experienced the wrath of a brainwashing device. They then retreated to the tips of the galaxy, where they seen to have studied this technology to create what could prove to be the most powerful superweapon in existance. The Mind Reprogrammer utterly brainwashes entire star systems, leaving all creatures with any intelligence blindly loyal to the Omniplexians. It is unknown why the Omniplexians hide in the tips of the galaxy when they possess such powerful technology, but it is fortunate that they haven't attempted to conquer the galaxy with this terrible device. Category:Technology